Sonic the Samurai
by Darkkerostar
Summary: A story about a blue haired teen boy who normally lives his life in a village. After saving a young boy's life and being welcomed into his shop, he finds a strange sword with Gods know what the power it has, which made the teen become a great swordsman and start a new adventure. Human!sonic and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**[OK before we start, I wanted to say something about this fanfic. My childhood friend and i were talking about what it would be like if Sonic was a samurai. I've been drawing a lot of sketches lately and showing them to her while texting each other. We made up a series of short stories and made references, so I was thinking if I could turn it into a fanfic. Oh just a reminder, Sonic and the other characters will be in human form; I'm just letting you know.**

**If there's any grammar, spelling, run-on sentence or any type of error, please let me know because I suck at writing ^^;; Oh and one more thing, please DO NOT FLAME, FLAMES BURN LIKE HELL, AND I HATE BASHING D. And Sonic and friends belong to SEGA.**

**Now let the story begin \(^o^)/]**

Chapter 1:

Eyes begin to open for view and ears begin to hear birds chirp from outside. The boy sat up from his bed, scratching his head from beneath his blue spikey hair. He looked around his home and got up from his bed.

"Gee that was some nap", he said to himself.

The boy took out a small pouch from under his pillow as he slowly opened it to check. He only had a little bit of money left, but just enough to buy himself something to eat. He heard his stomach growl. He held his flat stomach with a palm of his hand and patting it. He hadn't eaten in a while. The boy only brought himself small fruits and no real meal that he couldn't afford. His stomach then growled but a bit louder.

"Calm yourself", the boy said to his stomach, "I was about to go outside anyway"

He took his pouch and put it in his pocket, slide on his red shoes and walked out with a growling stomach.

_ The sun brightened the day as the villagers were enjoying their lives outside, buying items from the market, talking to their friends, families letting their children play outside, and just getting fresh air. The boy started to walk towards the village to stop by the fruit stand. The fruits were very cheap there and the boy did not have a problem with that. He has been there so many times before whenever he's hungry. He then picked up two apples which was only two gold coins. He gave the owner the coins and left. The boy took one apple to eat and put another in his pocket. He needed some more time to walk around the village; he didn't have anything else to do anyway. He walked, and walked, and walked some more while biting the apple, until he heard someone yell,

"COME BACK WITH THE ITEMS! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"

The boy turned to where the voice was coming from. He saw three men come out of the shop and holding to what they stole from the person. There was a bag with swords and other expensive items inside. The boy ran towards the bandits and shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give those back, now"

The bandits were about to run away but stopped their tracks when they saw a blue haired teenaged boy standing before them. One of the bandits laughed at this and looked straight at him.

"What, this ain't none of your business, we just brought these, now beat it kid", said the bandit as he laughed along with his partners and walked off.

The boy threw his bitten apple hard at the bandit as he was knocked out cold. The two other bandits saw this out of shock and anger.

"What the hell", the second bandit turned to the boy, "you'll pay for this"

The items dropped before him and began to charge at the blue haired boy. The second bandit landed a punch, but the boy quickly dodged it and punched the bandit hard in the stomach leaving him crying in pain on the ground. _Heh, what a crybaby_, the boy thought and made a fighting stance, getting ready for the third bandit. The third bandit began to cower as he took his companions and ran for his life WITHOUT the items.

"Well that was easy", said the boy, "I better take these items back to the shop". He picked up the items and walked towards the shop. He didn't know that someone was peeping at the door. The door slipped open revealing a young boy who is overjoyed at the other's heroism. The blue haired boy blinked at him. The young boy with orange hair jumped for joy.

"Hooray, you saved my items from being stolen" said the orange hair boy. The blue haired boy scratched his head and thought that salesman could be older than this young boy standing in front of him. The orange hair boy bowed and said, "thank you".

The teen nodded his head as his way of accepting his thanks. The young boy grabbed his hand to take him inside the shop. The blue haired teen looked around the shop. There were some other items besides weapons were neatly put away. The other side of the shop with a lot of weapons either fell down or scattered all over due to those rusty bandits for stealing. The young child smiled at the teen

"You know", said the young boy, "after you saved my life, and my shop and stuff, I think maybe we could be friends". The teen then heard that last part. Friends. He looked at the boy and shook his head.

"Now look kid, I think you're a little straight forward there, I can't just be your friend for saving your life, and I have to get to know you first", the teen said. The boy nodded, he has so many questions to ask of him, like his name.

"OK, so….. What's your name" asked the boy. Those were one of the questions and one way to get to know him.

"The name's Sonic" the teen now known as Sonic said.

The child almost laughed at that name and Sonic shot him an 'it's not funny' look. The boy stopped trying to laugh when he saw this

"Why" the boy asked.

"Because I'm too quick to dodge attacks" Sonic said, "so what's your name"

"My name is Miles, but dad used to call me Tails because I always follow his footsteps to becoming a blacksmith, just like him"

_So that means this used to be his dad's shop, I wonder where his dad went._ Sonic thought. Yes, Tails' dad did own this shop to sell weapons and accessories in order to have the money for family needs, before giving this shop to his son and disappearing from his family. Sonic got some questions for this young boy as he stayed for a little while longer

**[So this is the first chapter of this fanfic. I'm going to be working on this second chapter. It really took me almost forever to write it, darn. Sonic is not a samurai yet, but we'll see on the next chapter. So anyway, I'll give you the link to the sketches I drew of the sonic characters (IN HUMAN FORM) as samurai/ninja warriors on my tumblr page soon. SOON! I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW and I will write the second chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**[Before we begin chapter 2 I would like to say thank you to those who read and review the first chapter if this story. I would also like to say thank you to TatlTails for pointing out the mistakes I made on the first chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far ^_^. I made a lot mistakes in my writing, please forgive me.**

**So anyway, my BFF and I gave the names of the swords that certain characters will use, and yes the names have meaning and I'll tell you what one of the swords soon.**

**Oh and one more thing, NO FLAMES AND NO BASHING OK. Sonic and other characters belong to SEGA. Thank you and enjoy….]**

Chapter2:

A few minutes passed and Tails had to clean up the shop and putting the stolen items back where they belong. Sonic was there to help Tails cleanup which made Tails do less work around the place. He was amazed at Sonic's quick cleaning skills. After a few seconds of cleaning everything in the shop, it was spotless, all thanks to Sonic. Then they sat down and started talking, asking and answering questions about their life. Sonic was still wondering where Tails' parents were, so he asked this question.

"So where are your parents, aren't they supposed to be home to take care of the shop with you." Well obviously Sonic doesn't want to leave the boy all alone like that, despite his parents' absence. Tails on the other hand, knew that Sonic would ask this question, but was brave enough to answer.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know what happened to my dad when he gave up his job and gave it to me. And as for my mom, she was very sick before my dad left, and we couldn't find a way to help her since we couldn't afford any medicine, so she died…," Tails tried not to cry, "Now, I'm all alone and have no one to care for me."

Sonic gave Tails a hug, feeling sorry for the boy. Tails was about to cry because of his parents' loss. "Shhh…. it's okay, don't cry," Sonic said quietly. He felt the same way about losing his parents, but he actually lost them in a war when he was a kid. Before the war started, his father used to train him to be quick on his feet, and to defend himself. He used to help his mother plant some fruits in a garden and do the chores for her when she's tired. After his parents' loss, he was all alone and had to wonder around the village all by himself. Whoever was responsible for the war, he will avenge his parents on that person.

Tails stopped crying and let go of the hug. Sonic was relieved that Tails finally stopped crying. He doesn't want to go through all the crying business, so he found a way to make him feel better.

"Hey Tails, how about I stay with you at the shop, so you won't be lonely anymore, alright," he said. Tails was happy to hear that and shouted, "Yaaaaaayyyyyy," and gave Sonic a tight hug.

"Uhhhhh, Tails," said Sonic, "I can't breathe." He was struggling to let go of the bear hug.

"Oh, uh sorry about that, Sonic," Tails said as he let go of the hug, still excited for Sonic to stay with him. Now he has someone to talk to and someone to be able to help him in the shop.

Sonic fixed himself up from the hug and gave Tails a pat on the head. His stomach started to growl. "Oh gosh," Sonic said as he took out an apple from his pocket. He looked at the apple, it was rusty, and there were a lot of dents on the apple. Well Sonic, WH4T NOW?

"You must be very hungry, huh Sonic" said Tails, "why don't we go out and eat food, I know a place where we can buy and eat food for a cheap price."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Sonic as he and Tails left the shop to buy some food.

Meanwhile in a place far away, there was a castle. The surroundings were pure darkness and fear. Inside the castle was a silhouette sitting on its throne, red eyes gleaming at the glowing white orb. He was impressed of what he saw. The orb showed a blue haired teen and an orange haired child walking down the path.

_'Well, well, looks like the boy is finally alive after that war I set up to gain full power," _it said. Its emotions turn from amusement to anger. _'This boy is trouble to me and my empire, and he must be stopped once and for all.'_

The silhouette maliciously laughed as the orb disappeared from his hands.

Sonic and Tails continued to walk down the path. The restaurant was far from their village and they had to walk there. The sky had turn twilight and the birds were beginning to fly south.

"Tails, are you sure the restaurant is this way," asked Sonic. He was okay to travel on foot, but he didn't know that the restaurant was far though. Tails shrugged at this.

"Well, yeah that's where the restaurant is," said Tails, scratching behind the back of his head. They kept walking until Sonic stopped when he saw the object lying around the grass. He walked towards it.

"Sonic, where are you going," shouted Tails. He then followed to where he was going.

Sonic found the object he saw. It was a sword with a golden ring on the top of its handle. The handle is white with a black diamond shape on it. Its blade was buried on the grass so the sword stands. Sonic picked it up and examined it. The blade looks sharp at the ends. Tails walked over Sonic to see what he found.

"What did you see, Sonic," asked Tails. Sonic turned to Tails to show him the sword he found. The sword looked familiar to Tails.

"I found this sword on the grass, and believe me, this sword looks so cool. I wonder who it belongs to" Sonic said. He heard a voice from behind.

"That belongs to us, kid," exclaimed a way too familiar voice. It's those three bandits from before, this time they got swords for themselves and were stolen from a different shop. Sonic turned to them defending Tails and the sword he found.

"It's you three again, what you want with this sword when you already have the swords you 'bought'." Sonic said, making quotes for the last word. One of the three bandits was furious

"That's some attitude you got there, kid. Just give us the goddamn sword and we'll be on our way," the bandit said. Sonic refused to give it to them. The bandit was raged at this and ready to draw the stolen sword. "Then you leave me now choice, kid," the bandit charged angrily. Tails ran and hid behind a tree. Sonic was about to put the sword down and fight with his bare hands but then felt a strange vibe around him. The bandit got his sword out and getting ready to attack, but when he tried aim at Sonic, he missed. The bandit looked around and there was no Sonic. There was nothing but wind blowing in the air. "Heh, coward," said the bandit as he called out peers and was about to leave. Something about that wind wasn't right.

"That's what you think,"

It was Sonic from behind the bandits, his back facing them. He closed his sword and the bandits dropped to the floor unconscious. Tails got out from his hiding place and saw what Sonic had done to the bandits. He ran to Sonic with amazement. "Wow Sonic, that was awesome. I knew that sword was familiar. That sword has the power of the great swordsman."

"What, you serious? No wonder I felt a strange vibe when I was holding on to this sword. How did you know about this sword," asked Sonic, staring at this sword in awe.

"As soon as we reach another village to eat food there, I'll tell you about this sword," said Tails.

The two boys resumed walking down the long path to another village.

**[So, what do you think of chapter 2? This took me four days to write this. FOUR! I am such a trooper, guys. Also, sonic is becoming a samurai, YAY :) AND, for the empire part with the castle and darkness stuff, I want you guys to guess to think which silhouette belongs to. It can be from any sonic series, (video game or comic book, etc.) I have the answers, I will never tell until in later chapters. Now I'm going to write the third chapter. Please, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Before we begin chapter 3, I wanted to say THANKS to Tatltails and 2011gokkurocks18110411 for reading and reviewing the first two chapters of the story so far :D. You guys are the best. So I only got one guess from TatlTails about who is the silhouette and controlling the unknown empire, sorry but, it's not Shadow. Don't give up keep guessing I'm sure you'll get it right. **

**Remember, NO FLAMES AND NO BASHING, OK. Sonic and the other characters belong to SEGA. Thank you and enjoy :D] **

**[12\2\12: sorry this took so long, I couldn't think of what to write, please forgive me and my writers block] **

Chapter 3:

_'So the boy has the sword of the Great Swordsman, how was he able to obtain it', _the voice none other than the unknown silhouette bellowed in anger. He saw it through the orb he was holding. It showed Sonic holding a sword walking down the path, and Tails was with him. The silhouette then crushed the orb with full force out of rage. Of course the silhouette was able to make another orb to watch over his enemies._ 'That sword…. It must be crushed along with him', _he then turn to see another silhouette_, 'do you hear what I said'._

The other silhouette nodded its head and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"WHY ARE WE HERE", that exaggerated yell is coming from our blue haired teen hero. Sonic and Tails finally made it to the village, but not the village that Sonic was expecting. The village was deserted and it looked like it was demolished by fire and brutality. Some of its surroundings where the sculpture of a god stands were slightly okay. Sonic turned to Tails, frustrated. "I thought we were supposed to go get something to eat", then he looked at the surroundings again, "unless this village you were talking about was destroyed by that new empire."

"What, no silly! I brought you here because it's something you need to know about this sword. I was thinking of bringing you here before we go to another village and eat," Tails said pointing at the sword that Sonic was holding.

But Sonic's stomach is growling. "But…..but….FOOD," Sonic said. He was growing impatient for food, but then knowing about the sword is more important than just eating, so he decided to wait for what Tails is about to say about the sword. "Ok, Tails just tell me a story," he said.

Tails faced Sonic and cleared his throat, ready to tell him about the sword. "So about the sword, that sword belongs to the great swordsman who calls himself the Wandering Wind," he explained, "Plus this sword has a name. It's called Hariken because it has the power of the wind."

Tails walked forward through the deserted village and Sonic followed as Tails continued his story. "210 years ago, the Wondering Wind became a hero in every village to defeat the malicious empire, the Egg Empire." Sonic covered his mouth and tried not to laugh when he heard the Egg Empire. In his mind he thought about a village being controlled by eggs. Sonic failed to hold his laughter and begin to laugh. They stopped walking.

"Pffft, what?! The Egg Empire?! HAHAHAHA," Sonic continued to laugh, but stopped when he saw Tails' face of disapproval.

"Can I finish the story, please," asked Tails. Sonic gestured Tails to get on with the story. "Anyway, the Egg Empire was the most fearless empire throughout the village and was led by the shogun, Lord Eggman." Sonic was about to laugh but Tails gave him the face so he stopped. "… When lord Eggman came into power, he 'promised' the villagers that he keeps the village safe, but instead he overused his power by having his soldiers kill villagers and destroying villages by burning them down. The Wandering Wind was able to defeat Lord Eggman by using this sword, Hariken," Tails said, pointing at the sword, "He defeated Lord Eggman and his soldiers by unleashing the power of the wind and speed. After the downfall of the Egg Empire, the Wandering Wind was known as the hero of this village that was now deserted. A few people who previously lived in this village and survived made it a memorial site."

Sonic nodded to every word Tails said. He wants to know what happened after the Wandering Wind's heroism so he asked this question, "So what happened to the Wandering Wind,"

"No one knows what really happened to him after those years of being the hero; many say that he went AWOL, and others say he died…," said Tails and shrugged.

The boys continued to walk through the deserted village until an old man saw them. The man looked as if he was in his fifties. "Can it be," the man said as he went closer to get a better look… at Sonic, "No it can't be… The Wandering Wind has been reincarnated to save us."

"What," exclaimed Sonic, baffled at what the man had said, "Oh, no, no, this can't be right. I can't be the hero plus I'm not like the Wandering Wind."

The man pulled out an old scroll. "But you are him, look at this," he opened the scroll "The Wandering Wind, our great hero," He said. Sonic saw this and his eyes widened; he couldn't believe what he just saw. The scroll shows a picture of a said samurai warrior that looked just like him. He had the same blue spiked hair but the blue was a little lighter. They also have the same peach color face, but the Wandering Wind has black eyes instead of green. This warrior in the picture was fighting off soldiers that worked for the previous empire. He was holding the same sword that Sonic had.

"No way," exclaimed Sonic, looking closely at an old scroll, "This is crazy"

"Well, he really does look like you, which means you really are reincarnated AND you have the sword, you can save us" said the old man.

"But I can't be the hero; I'm just a normal teenage boy living a normal life and plus I found this sword and I thought I was going to hold on to it" Sonic said exaggerated.

Tails then spoke "But didn't you wipe out those bandits using the sword's power."

Sonic shook his head, "Naw, I'm sure I defeated those bandits by luck."

The fifty year old man was just standing there by the boys' side listening in. They were talking about how Sonic used the sword to defeat the bandits; Sonic repeatedly said it was just luck and then said it was just some hocus pocus hullabaloo… magic. The old man broke the argument and spoke.

"Maybe the Wandering Wind kept his power inside the sword," he said

Sonic and Tails looked at each other the looked at the man. "You know I think you might be right, maybe he did leave his power behind" Tails said.

"… And gave it to those who are strong enough and with a pure heart to use it, like you my blue hair friend," said the old man pointing at Sonic.

Sonic hesitated, "…. Well, I don't know," he scratched his head on the back of his hair and thought about it for a moment, "If I'm the new hero of this village, passed on by the Wandering Wind, I guess I'll do it"

'_And to get my hands on whoever killed my parents during that stupid massacre, DAMNIT'_ he 's thoughts ended with a loud growl in his poor stomach.

"Of course you're hungry, Sonic," Tails said, shaking his head.

"Yeah…., can we leave out of this place and eat now" Sonic whined.

The boys then looked at the old man and asked if he wanted to go him to another village and eat.

"I wish I could boys, but I can't right now; I have to stay here and pray" said the old man as he went to the other side and sat down so he could pray.

Sonic shrugged and gestured Tails to follow him to the path.

* * *

It took them several minutes to head to another village. The sky turned to twilight as Sonic and Tails finally reached the village. Almost everybody was out there enjoying themselves. A small group of geisha were walking around talking to each other. Villagers were checking out others selling at the stand, and others who were mostly middle class just like to walk around and buy things. Sonic caught the smell of the food.

"Oh my god, Tails, there's a food stands other there, come on," Sonic ran to the food stand as fast as he could to where the tasty smell was coming from.

"Hey Sonic, wait up" Tails followed him.

Little did the boys knew, that someone was following him the whole time, holding something in its hands.

"Soon as that crazy blue hair kid and his friend are in my hands they'll go boom along with this place" it said and laugh maniacally, getting ready to what's in store for Sonic.

**[There we go, all done with chapter 3. Too much writer's block, and all I did was write what I can and one of my friends were unable to help me write this, at least I have my BFF for this. It's time to write chapter 4 now and remember, REVIEW AND NICE OR ELSE! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make a sandwich]**


End file.
